Under Siege
by 30k
Summary: The Federation is planning to kidnap Ichika to make research out of him, on how men can operate IS. But there is one group of brave men that is keeping them from succeeding; rumors called them "Ghosts".
1. Chapter 1

Under Siege

Chapter 1: Briefing

2100 Hours, U.S.S Liberator, East Pacific Ocean

* * *

While flipping the next page on his book, Logan Walker began to read while resting on his bunk. He usually does this when he is not a mission, a war against The Federation to be specific.

"Hey Logan check that out." The Man who is sitting below in his bunk; His Older brother, David Walker who likes to go by the name "Hesh"

Logan took a glance at the television at the upper right side of the room.

"Wait, isn't that the Infinite Stratos?"

"Yup, I wonder what happened to them. I'm sure that the girls back home was also using it." Hesh sitting on his bed while stroking they're dog— Riley.

"I'm not sure, I think The Fed might have got their hands on one of them . . . but then again, women are the only ones can pilot those." Logan shifted his head back to read his book

"I think there is only one boy can pilot these guys . . . I think his name Mura Chika . . . No, It's Ichika Orimura. "

"You mean him?" Logan pointed at the Television

The Channel is on Japanese—but good thing they do understand it, thanks to their Father's training. The program is showing a past interview to Ichika Orimura and Houki Shinonono. Logan and Hesh watched the show

* * *

The Interview room was rather spacious, three sofas that were red as sliced tomatoes were arranged in a triangle.

"Hello. I'm the deputy chief editor of Infinite Stripes, Mayuzumi Nagisako. Glad to meet you." The Editor introduce herself

"He-Hello, I'm Ichika Orimura"

"I'm Shinonono Houki"

"Then I'm going to start with the question. Ichika-kun, what are your thoughts about entering a girls school?

"That's the first thing you ask . . . ?"

"Can't be helped, people are wondering about that. According to "readers' feedback, there's a lot of people asking this." The Editor tried to convince him

"Well . . . I'm bothered that there are very few toilets to be used."

"Ufufufu, my sister told me before. Looks like its true The Harem king who's not interested in the opposite gender!"

The Editor decided to ask Houki some questions.

"Shinonono-san, well how do you feel about getting your personal unit from your older sister? Do you intent to be a representative cadet of a certain country?

Houki seems to be hesitant at first to answer except the representative cadet question, mentioning her older sister is a taboo to her.

"I'm grateful to be able to get [Akatsubaki] . . . Right now; I have no intentions of being a representative cadet even though I've received many invitations. As for Japan, well, I was born here, and grew up here, so I don't really hate it."

"Okay, Okay, Ichika-kun and Shinonono-san, who's stronger?"

"Of course it's me!" the Female teen answered with pride

"Is that so?"

"Huh, Well . . . "The Male teen seems to be embarrassed

"Ahh, that's bad. How can you be a hero if you can't even beat the girl?"

"Well, I don't need to be a hero . . . I'm just a fighter."

"Oh, that's an excellent line. This sentence can make into a movie." The Editor pointed her finger in a lens shape as she continued to look at Ichika. She is really energetic.

"Then, Captain Ichika, Please tell everyone your feelings on the battlefield."

"We-Well, I'll protect my friends."

"Wow, pretty cool." The Editor teased him

* * *

Logan and Hesh chuckled at Ichika's interview. Being the only male at the Academy, the two of them was really surprised that nothing "Nasty" happened there.

Their Television time was distracted when they hear an announcement requiring the whole Ghost team to go at the briefing area.

"Attention Task Force STALKER members are required to go to the briefing room ASAP!" That was the announcement

"Great timing, eh?" Hesh sarcastically stated "Come on, Logan."

The two siblings came out of the room, then started they're way on the briefing area.

As they got to the room, the other Ghost members including; Merrick, Keegan, and Elias were ready to start the new mission briefing.

"Okay, everyone here . . . Let's get started, then." Elias puts a picture of man in the table; in his late 20's, tall, firm jaw, tanned skin, and have a strong built.

"Who's this?" Hesh begin to asked

"This is Ferdinand Alejandro, Rorke personally trained this man, and he is also former spec ops. He takes command of a strike team." Elias explained

"So what do you want us to do with him?" Merrick asked while holding the picture

"The President has already authorized this op and NORAD wants this Man to be captured alive for interrogation. Also C.I.A's Intel tells that this man is after this boy." Elias puts another picture at the table, this time it's a boy; a teen to be specific, black hair, and an Asian.

"Hey isn't that the Ichika guy?" Hesh interrupted

"He's Japanese, right?" Keegan turned his head at Elias

"The two of you are correct; the Boy's name is Ichika Orimura. He is the only male who can pilot the Infinite Stratos. The Fed wants this Boy to be researched, to find ways on how males can pilot the IS." Elias continued "Ferdinand's team might disguise themselves as a terrorist, to avoid a confrontation in Japan."

Elias picked up a map and a blueprint of a certain building structure.

"Wait, this is the Infinite Stratos Academy, right?" Merrick asked "The staff there can probably take care of this guys, I mean they have exoskeletons."

"The Fed is not dumb enough to go there unprepared." Elias puts another C.I.A classified file on the table "Langley gathers that these guys have sort of a Powerful Portable EMP generator" The picture of the generator is on a form of a suitcase.

Elias highlights the some areas of the blueprint, some are underground entrances and the other ones are more appropriate for sniper position

"Logan and Hesh, I need you boys to infiltrate the Academy; you will swim your way to it. You will be drop here." Elias pointed at the river that leads to the academy "Merrick and Keegan, you will be dropped at the same place with Logan and Hesh but you two will provide over watch. If things don't go as planned, you two will provide support."

"Roger that" Logan and the other members said in unison

"Gentlemen, Operation: Rising Sun is a go. Go get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200, Dismissed." Elias Concluded the Briefing

**Authors Notes:**

**The Fed – Nickname for the Federation.**

**Hey guys 30k here, the concept about this story just came in my mind. I thought it would be interesting to put the Ghost into the Infinite Stratos world. This chapter shows you the concept on what will be the story will be; Ghost protects Ichika, and Ghost captures HIV. Please don't forget to review. . . Oh is there any Infinite stratos Yandere fanfic (yandere means, a person who is madly in love and very possessive with someone . . . She will become violent if someone will try to break her relationship), please give me the link to the fanfic.**

Disclamer:** I Don't Own Infinite Stratos and Call Of Duty Franchise**


	2. Chapter 2

Under Siege

Chapter 2: Ghost Hunter

1000 Hours, Outside of I.S Academy, Japan

* * *

"Listen up, caballero we are all here for one man only, Ichika Orimura. Non lethal is advised for all staff in the Academy." The Team Leader continued "Well, unless If things doesn't go as planned"

"Sí Señor" His Team responds in unison

Ferdinand Alejandro briefed his men— his strike team to be precise, consists of 10 Special Forces soldiers of The Federation of Americas. The Mission is to kidnap Ichika Orimura, for research and scientific purpose about the Infinite Stratos Project. Basically the Op is "search and neutralize"; they decided that they will not use lethal equipment to avoid further investigation in Japan.

The equipment for this Op; Mk.15 "Hush Puppy", a modified model of Mk.15 with stun and tranquilizer rounds as a primary non lethal weapon, and MP5 submachine gun used for "emergency situations". As for the uniform; they wore business suits with a matched tie, but they secretly wear Kevlar underneath their suits.

"Is the EMP ready?"

"Yes Sir" The Tactical EMP itself is in the suitcase. The case itself served as a sole disguise for the tech. The Tech itself is a prototype but it can still get the Job done. It is powerful enough to literally fry any electric equipment that is affected by the Tactical Tech.

The Car that they were riding suddenly stopped, indicating that they have arrived at their destination.

"Move out!" The Team Leader issued the order through his radio "Commence Operation: Under Siege"

* * *

1030 Hours near Riverside of I.S Academy, Japan

"Ready Up" a fellow Ghosts member—"Kick" shifts the boat, nearing them In the Academy. To gain access to the river; Kick disguised himself as a local fisherman and as for getting here they'd use a local fishing boat.

But something is different; His passengers aren't using disguised. They wore Urban Digital Camouflage. After seeing the Academy, Logan decided to go in the armory; which is inside the boat. Inside the room he saw the other members of the Task Force.

Since Keegan is the scout for the team; he grabs an M40A3 Suppressed Sniper Rifle and a silenced Glock 18 machine pistol from the armory inside the boat, he also picked up a rappel rope and couple of C4s. While for Merrick is Keegan's spotter for the Op; he picked up an Mk14 Designated Marksman Rifle and a Tactical M11911 for his sidearm, he also picked up a spotting scope.

While The Two Walker Siblings are in charge for Infiltration; Logan picked up a Silenced Remington R5 and a Berretta M9 Pistol with a silencer, he picked up a Breaching charge and C4s. For Hesh he picked up his favorite; Honey Badger Suppressed Assault rifle and a Silenced Uzi he also picked up some C4s.

"Hey kick, you should stay low and wait for the signal when it is time for extraction." Merrick Readying his scuba equipment—a Rebreather to be specific

For extraction Kick will offer a civilian speed boat; Merrick will just fire a flare for the signal.

"Roger that" Kick replied

"Ready your Rebreathers, we will swim ourselves to the Academy" Keegan announced

"Ready" Logan replied

"Ready" Hesh Replied

"Ready" Merrick Replied

"See you on the other side." Kick gave them his good luck

The Ghosts got out from the boat and descends into the clear river of the Academy.

* * *

1040 Hours Inside I.S Academy, Class One Classroom

"My Wife, don't you think something's feel off." Laura asked Ichika

"Hmm I don't know . . . maybe?"

"Okay, just keep your eyes open."

"Eh? Okay" Ichika seems to be confused

Ichika doesn't know what is on Laura's mind. But to be frank, Ichika feels something's not feel right. Ichika took a glance to his childhood friend—Houki Shinonono.

The Kendo fanatic noticed Ichika, as a reply she gave him a Hmph" gruff with a huge blush on her face. Of course it is oblivious to Ichika why Houki was blushing, in his opinion—Houki might have a fever or maybe her area was hot. Due to Ichika's density, his "Girls" have a hard time finding a way through is heart . . . or his pants.

His teacher—Yamada is lecturing about the advanced topics about Infinite Stratos, and Ichika who just can't give his attention to the lesson due to something's bothering him and yet he can't describe it.

He closed his eyes for a moment to ease his feeling, only to be awakened up by the teacher. But he suddenly heard multiple footsteps outside and all electronic appliances blacked out.

* * *

1039 Hours Outside of I.S Academy, River

Logan and Hesh swam deep into the river. With luck on their side, they immediately found a passage; it does look like those passages in the sewers, it has the metal bars surrounding it acting as a barrier to the Brothers.

Hesh and Logan pulled out a tool for this kind of situation, a certain kind of metal cutter; it uses a concentrated heat to help weaken the metal thus breaking them.

Hesh and Logan started to use the tool; Hesh started from the left while Logan from the right. Halfway through suddenly them felt their surrounding shake and the tool their using suddenly stopped working.

"Shit, was that EMP?" Hesh spoke through the radio

"We need to move fast." Logan knew the situation is going bad

Logan signaled His brother to kick the metal bars together since it was weakened by the tool they're using.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Kick"  
The metal's vibration can be felt through the water as the two siblings kick their way out of the obstacle. . . Literally

As they ascend through the waters, it seems to be the Academy's sewer. Hesh observed the area and spotted two enemy soldiers who wears business suit, walking with unison.

"Two tangos near the cat walk" Hesh announced to Logan "Pick one, I'll take the other"

Logan aimed his sight on one of the two; the one on the right while Hesh aimed his sight on the left.

With Hesh's signal, the two of them pulled the trigger with unison.

"Area clear" Hesh announced

"Roger that" Logan replied

After securing the area, the Two brothers took out their scuba equipment; revealing their Urban Camouflage.

"Masks On" Logan announced through the radio; including other Ghosts members.

Logan pulled out his mask; his father gave it to him two days ago, symbolizing his membership to the Force. Hesh also pulled out his mask instead of using the usual face paint.

* * *

1041 Hours a tower outside IS Academy

"Shit, this is bad" Merrick look on his scope revealing three men breaching Ichika's Classroom. It appears they're using some kind of sleeping gas. Merrick and Keegan is on an empty tower and on a sniper put on a window.

"Prepare to engage" Merrick said to Keegan with displeasure in his face due to the situation, happening.

As Keegan about to pull the trigger, he noticed something to his scope on the rooftop of the Academy; a sniper clearly aiming his sight on Merrick's head.

In split second, Keegan kicked Merrick—throwing him on the ground. Keegan clearly can feel the bullet almost graze him then it follow with a bang.

"Whoa, thanks." Merrick immediately took cover in the window "Do you have his place?"

"Yes, he is on the rooftop" Keegan replied, also taking cover at the window near Merrick

"This is Stalker we won't be providing sniper support for a while" Merrick radioed the two Infiltrators

"Acknowledged" Hesh accepting the situation

"Merrick, can you give distraction"

"No problem"

With a chair near Merrick, he immediately kicks it away from him. As for Keegan he immediately sprang from his cover then immediately aims his sight on the Enemy sniper. . . "Shit" Keegan cursed; the enemy is not on the rooftop.

Using his instincts, Keegan suddenly sidestepped at the left then he suddenly felt a fast object almost grazed his side. In other words he dodged a sniper bullet.

Keegan crouched; taking cover from sniper fire.

"Merrick, can you see him?" Keegan asked

"Looks like he is taking cover in the rooftop"

Keegan clicked his tongue; the Enemy sniper is a fast one. It might be the longest sniper duel he faced, yet.

"Merrick can you give covering fire?"

"Affirmative"

Merrick uses another distraction by using a hat that he picked up in the floor; luckily the Hat itself is camouflaged. In other words, the enemy might think that the hat itself is another member

He raised the hat at the window, then it suddenly fall off. Merrick with the help of his reflex raised his rifle and aimed his scope at the sniper.

A suppressed shot can be heard at the empty room of the two. But the sniper took the bait; he immediately took cover and returned fire.

At the room next to Merrick, in a window Keegan then have a clear aim on the head of the Enemy.

Keegan took the shot. Let's just say the Enemy sniper didn't see that one coming and he won't be recognized due to his disfigured bloody face.

"Rooftop secure" Keegan announced at Merrick's COMM

"Acknowledged"

Keegan relaxed his shoulders and immediately returned at the original over watch place. But he suddenly stopped by Merrick's Announcement.

"Hey Keegan can you check the Rooftop of the Academy, some IS landed at it. . . Is it friendly? I can't take a look at it. Maybe your place can."

Keegan returned at the place where he killed the sniper.

There are definitely several Infinite Stratos on the rooftop, but the color is different; it was black and has red stripes. Also the face is covered with black metal. Then Keegan immediately saw a name at its arm plate; it was "Phantom Task".

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update. I just made the fanfic because i was bored... Please review**

**And if anyone knows a yandere fanfics, anime, manga, Visual novels, or light novels; please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos and Call of Duty franchise**


End file.
